El Artista del Alambre
by Iliandra
Summary: SongFic 'El Artista del Alambre' ¿Quién me va a querer ahora? Algunas preguntas son más difíciles de contestar para uno mismo que para los demás. Mención SS/HP


Obviamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, al canción tampoco... de ser míos haría muchas más maldades a nivel mundial y me forraría, pero me conformo cogiéndolos prestados de vez en cuando y moldeándolos a mi antojo.

Esta historia tiene componente adulto en cuanto a la mención de maltrato, aunque no gráfico. También tiene slash aunque no explícito, si a alguno os molesta, simplemente dadle hacia atrás.

_A la hora de cerrar los bares  
El artista del alambre  
Habla de la gloria,  
De su propia sombra._

Cuántos borrachos en cuántos bares no se habían aburrido de la historia que contaba una y otra vez ese hombre de pelo revuelto y ojos verdes. Ahogado en alcohol con puños prestos a defender sus bravatas,aventuras contadas una y otra vez, historias de muerte y sacrificio, de gloria y dolor. Historias que no interesan en tiempos de paz, que no ensalzan ni redimen, salvo aquellos que murieron para crear esos incómodos cuentos, de personas que mueren por personas, de personas que matan a personas, de monstruos que mueren y mosntruos que nacen.

Quizá si el 'viejo' héroe fuese más comedido, si el aliento no estuviese continuamente teñido de alcohol y rabia. Pero ya los borrachos se marchan y queda él, el Niño-Que-Vivió-y-Venció, el Chico Dorado, el Hombre-que-consiguió-apartarlos-a-todos-y-convertirse-en-un-maltratador-borracho, arrastrando las palabras pastosas y hablando con su propia sombra, la única que le escucha.

_Han pasado demasiados años  
Desde los días dorados  
Cuando fue portada  
De todos los diarios_

Nunca nadie se planteó qué pasaría con el Salvador después de la querra, en honor a la verdad nadie creyó jamás que fuesen a ganar la guerra. Sin embargo la certeza de la derrota no exime en caso alguno del deber de luchar por la victoria.

Entre humores etílicos, pasadas entre trago y trago el chico que vivió recuerda siempre las palabras de su verdugo. Sentencia de necesidad que alentaba a la busqueda de algo mejor.

¿Pero qué culpa tenía él de haber sobrevivido? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de haber sido demasiado pequeño para el papel que le imponía la sociedad después de vencer? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de haberse creido las mentiras de su verdugo? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado realmente que era su 'deber' luchar por el mundo? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de encontrar fuerzas en el fondo de un vaso?

¿Y qué maldita culpa tenía él de no haber sido el líder salvador que guiaría hacia el futuro a la comunidad mágica? Apenas recordaba, en esos monentos, las caras de aquellos que murieron a su lado, bendita inconsciencia producida por el único amigo que le quedaba, bendita inconsciencia la de los borrachos. Bendita incosnciencia que le impediría ver al menos por unos días su rostros en todos los diarios. Siempre odiada notoriedad, antes por su expectación, ahora la falsa decepción.

Otro trago para brindar por esos estúpidos que escribían, un par más por todos los estúpidos que se regodeaban horrorizados por ver en qué se había convertido su antiguo 'Salvador'. Y terminemos la botella por los más estúpidos de todos, por los que aun pensaban que él era alguien que merecía ser slavado.

_Capital del reino  
De mentiras llenas,  
Todos eran buenos chicos  
Y ahora quien se acuerda…_

Ojos negros, brazos cruzados, inspira apoyado en el marco de la puerta, coge fuerzas de la nada. Observa en silencio como todos se han marchado y tan sólo quedan él, varias botellas vacias a su alrededor y su víctima.

Alguien que quiere le dijo una vez que las cosas sólo pueden mejorar. Mentiroso o iluso, que más daba ahora.

Aun recordaba cuando los ojos verdes no estaban empañados de ira y fuego, cuando el alcohol no había suplido a la sangre, cuando no había nada por lo que luchar y él le golpeaba con motivos para vencer. No por amor, ni por amistad, no por venganza o por poder. Un buen hombre sólo lucha por que debe. Por que otros no pueden hacerlo, por que siempre hay víctimas, por que nadie puede decirle a otro que debe luchar, eso sólo queda en el corazón de cada uno. Otros menos fuertes que tú lo hacen. Si te vas, que sea ya, pero al menso ten el valor de afrontar cualquier decisión que tomes. Así que lucha o vete, pero deja de llorar.

Las palabras pueden hacer mucho daño. Las palabras redimen. Otras condenan.

Aun se acorbada de cuando esos ojos verdes no estaban empañados en ira y fuego. Él le condenó por sus palabras, ¿quién le hubiese dicho alguna vez que los siseos podrían ser inspiradores? Aun se acordaba de cuando era un buen chico.

_Y ahora que todo ha acabado  
Que tu vida cae en picado  
¿Quién te va a querer ahora?  
¿Quién te va a querer ahora?_

Apenas se anima a empujarse de la pared para andar hacia el bulto informe que se ha ido recostando en la mesa, llena de vasos e ilusiones vacias.

Como siempre recoge los pedazos que quedan, maldiciendo el probervial, cuanto más alto están más pesado caen. Cuántas veces ha tenido que recoger los añicos de esa caida. Cuántas veces tendrá que recogerlos de nuevo. Cuándo llegará la hora de juntarlos todos y reconstruir los que queden.

Las costillas le duelen, allí donde fueron golepadas, el pómulo le arde cuando la boca del chico le respira tan cerca, ese alcohol no esteriliza, tan sólo quema. Coge su brazo y lo pasa alrededor del cuello cómo tantas veces. Lo arrastra casi en volandas hacia la puerta. Una vez más.

¿Quién querría pasar por esto cada vez más amenudo?

_Y ahora que la luz del día  
Brilla sobre tus pupilas  
¿Quién se va a creer tu historia?  
¿Quién se va a creer tu historia?_

Amanece fuera del bar, y el brillo parece traer algo de consciencia al muchacho qué vivió, achinados los ojos para que el sol no le dañe, ni siquiera se esfuerza en erguirse entre los brazos de su verdugo, sabe que todas sus fuerzas se han ido por el desagüe cuando vomitó.

-No tenías que haberme buscado.

Aprender a entender lo que dice en ese estado ha sido un arte que el hombre ha aprendido a base de constancia. Aprender a tratar con su víctima, es algo que está costando más de lo que debería para alguien que se enorgullece de tener una mente preclara.

-¿ Y dejar que duermas la mona en ese tugurio?

-Te he…golpeado.

-Otra vez. Sí.

-¿Porqué sigues viniendo?

_En honor a la verdad  
Torres más altas cayeron  
Ahora busca una señal  
En los ángeles del cielo._

Podría decirle que sus golpes no son tan fuertes como cree, pero estaría mintiendo y quizá la próxima vez recordase sus palabras y se esforzase en hacerle cambiar de opinión. No es un hombre cobarde, pero la estupidez no es uno de sus defectos.

Podría decirle que está acostumbrado a aguartarlo todo por aquello que es su deber. Resistió a Voldemort, a sus Mortífagos durante años, se sobrepuso a su captura y a su 'ejemplar castigo' cuando al fin Riddle supo de su traición. Sí, podría decirle que está acostumbrado, pero uno, nunca se acostumbra a eso.

Podría decirle que en hay casos de víctimas de maltrato infantil no pueden evitar buscar una pareja que sustituya la figura abusiva de su padre. Pero siempre odio la psicología y eso le parece una gilipollez.

Podría decirle que sus amigos le pidieron que cuidase de él. Pero sus amigos le suplicaron que se apartase de un hombre que se pasaba más tiempo embriagado y golpeándole que sobrio.

¿Qué demonios puede decir ante una pregunta como esa?

Sólo le queda mirar al cielo que se va despejando y suspirar intentando buscar una respuesta que no va a llegar.

_Y ahora que todo ha acabado  
Que tu vida cae en picado  
¿Quién te va a querer ahora?  
¿Quién te va a querer ahora?_

El silencio aparece como un viejo amigo, incluso en una situación tan absurda la rutina ha conseguido instalarse.

Desaparecen con un chasquido, y siguen andando hasta las habitaciones. Le desnuda y le acuesta en la cama, más muerto que vivo, aunque bien conservado en alcohol. Le arropa y va a marcharse, cuando una mano le agarra. No se tensa, sabe que la hora de los golpes terminó hace tiempo, ya llegará de nuevo otro día, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente. Un murmullo lucha por salir de unos labios casi dormidos. Mañana tendrá una resaca tremenda.

-Mira lo que me hiciste, mira en lo que me he convertido ¿Quién me va a querer ahora?

El hombre se calla, su respuesta sólo llegaría a un borracho inconsciente. Se deshace de la mano y marcha hacia la oficina, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, se interrumpió a media tarde cuando su víctima volvió a echarle en cara que le hubiese dado una razón para vivir esa vida de mierda. Cansado el verdugo volvió a repetirle que tan sólo él era responsable de sus acciones. De nuevo Harry terminó golpeandole, de nuevo Severus encontró en el suelo de su oficina el lecho para descansar de la paliza que terminó con la discursión.

Cuando despertó, el Director de Howgarts se dio cuenta de la hora que era, su profesor de DCAO debía de estar borracho en algún bar. Los niños necesitaban dar clases al día siguiente, él neceitaba saber que su pareja volvería a casa en algún momento de la noche, sano y salvo. Los borrachos son muy violentos en el callejón Knockturn, los Mortífagos aun andan sueltos. El ebrio Chico que Vivió y Venció siempre era un blanco demasiado jugoso.

Anduvo hasta su sillón, tentado de despertar a Albus por la red Floo, Merlín sabía que a veces necesitaba de la compañía de su mentor, pero hubiese sido egoista de su parte, aun era muy temprano para llamar a alguien. Ordenó sus papeles y comenzó a repasar las propuestas Ministeriales. Antes de sumergirse del todo en su trabajo, la respuesta salió de sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Yo

Espero que os haya gustado ¿comentario?


End file.
